Full Metal Alchemist: Fight for Memories
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: When Edward and Alphonse arrive back in Risembool to fix Ed's automail, they are unaware that they are pursued by a mysterious being that claims to have known their mother. Could this be the work of Dante? Or someone close to them?
1. Prologue: Back in Risembool

Okay. Instead of starting on the third season of my Insanity saga, I decided to do something different. I decided to do a Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction! It's not an oneshot like the last one I did, but a full-fledged chapter story! Now, I sort of know a bit about FMA, but not as much as Yu-Gi-Oh, so bare with me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Why did you have to drag me here, Al?"

"Because, brother, we still need to find the Philosopher's Stone. You know that."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to drag me back to Risembool, did you?" A small clanking sound made a boy of around fifteen look up at a suit of armor, who had its head turned towards him. The boy had golden blonde hair tied in a braid, his bangs near his almond colored eyes. Still looking up at the armor, he heard birds twittering above them.

"It's been a while since we've been here last, huh?" the armor spoke. "Ever since we tried to bring back Mom…" It turned its head towards a path that lead towards a small two story house.

"Let's just get this over with, Al," the boy muttered, moving along the path ahead of the suit of metal. "The less time we spend with Winry, the better. Besides, I can't go around using alchemy with only one arm." He motioned to his right arm, where the sleeve of his red coat just swayed. The armor, Al, sighed, and followed his brother behind. As they were drawing closer to the home, an old woman stepped out of the door. Her hair was tied in a bun, her glasses reflecting the sunlight. She had a pipe in her mouth as she saw the two boys nearing the house.

"Well, if it isn't the Elric brothers," she smiled, looking at the boy. "But it seems you gotten smaller then the last time we met." Edward twitched, and what happened next was a flurry of yells between Edward and the old woman.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL, YOU MINIATURE SIZED HAG!"

"You're still shorter then your temper!"

"YOU'RE SO SHORT, YOU'RE TWO DIMENSIONAL!" While the two argued about Edward's height, Alphonse Elric looked up at the second story balcony. A girl with light blonde and bright blue eyes was leaning against the wooden railing. She threw something down towards Edward, and it hit him smack in the face. Rubbing his forehead, he picked up the item: a wrench.

"Geez, Winry, just because I bought you a wrench doesn't mean you have to throw it at me!" Edward shouted at her, glaring. The woman moved towards him, pipe in her hand. Looking closely at his missing right arm, she shook her head.

"You got your automail arm broken again, Edward?" she muttered. "We'll get it fixed soon. Just wait inside." Edward nodded lightly, brushing a small lock of his hair away from his eyes.

"Fine, just make sure Winry doesn't throw anything else at me." He heard Al giggle, and glared at his brother. "Don't push it, Al." As they made their way inside, a figure watched them silently.

What will happen as Winry and Pinako fix Edward's automail? And who was that figure? Find out in chapter two, New Homunculus.

Review please!


	2. New Homunculus

The second chapter of Fight for Memories is now underway! After arriving back in Risembool, Edward and Alphonse don't realize that they are being watched by a mysterious figure. Who could it be, and could it be someone they once knew? Read on, and find out!

Note: the new character you will see in this chapter is NOT an OC. It is a different form of the Homunculus, Pride, that I had help in creating. I know that there was only one homunculus of Pride, but I decided to create a separate version of the sin, Vanity. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Edward Elric's screams echoed throughout the home of Winry Rockbell as they were attaching the automail arm back to his nerves. Ed winced in pain as the automail was upon his arm once more. He flexed it, and swung it around in the air a few times.

"Well, at least you're able to fix this again, Winry," he sighed, standing up from the bed. "Thanks." Winry nodded, blushing. Edward looked around the room for Alphonse. The door opened slowly, and the armored head of Al appeared in the doorway.

"You're done, brother?" he asked, moving into the room. The older brother nodded lightly, a smile crossing his face. "I'm surprised that Winry repaired it that fast. I remember when she first did it after you gave your arm to save me." He noticed his brother's blonde hair brush against the armored torso. Shutting the door, Al followed his brother outside.

"Is something wrong, brother?" he asked his older brother once they were outside with Winry's dog, Den. "Was it something I said?"

"I just can't get what happened to the both of us out of my mind," Edward replied, sitting near the wall. "You lost your entire body, and I lost my leg. I gave up my arm to seal you to that armor… And Mom became a Homunculus." He placed his head between his knees, his automail arm crossed over his legs. "So much has happened to us these past few years." As Edward was reflecting on his past, a tall shadow fell over him. He looked up to see a man dressed in the standard State Alchemist uniform. He had an eye patch over his right eye, his graying black hair slicked back. His remaining brown eye looked down at Edward.

"Colonel Mustang told me that you would be here, Fullmetal," he whispered, calling Edward by his State name. "Still trying to find the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed nodded lightly, looking away from Fuhrer King Bradley. "I understand you had your automail fixed. That's good to hear." Alphonse looked over at the Fuhrer, wondering why he had come all this way away from Central just to speak with Edward.

"Excuse me, sir-," he began, but the Fuhrer turned away from them both, beginning to walk down the path away from Risembool. As both Ed and Alphonse were out of earshot, Fuhrer Bradley smiled darkly, placing a hand upon the hilt of a sword.

"I should report this to my master," he muttered. "And tell her about those two boys…" He lifted a hand up to his eye patch, and lifted it, revealing a pure white eye with a strange red mark. This mark had three triangles, with a winged serpent circling around the symbols. "Pity they will have to die so soon before they can ever find the Philosopher's Stone…"

What will happen as Edward and Alphonse head back to Central to report to Roy Mustang? Find out in chapter three, The Colonel and The Shrimp.

Review please!


	3. The Colonel and the Shrimp

The third chapter of Fight of Memories is now underway! After meeting Fuhrer Bradley in Risembool, Edward and Alphonse prepare to return to Central to report to Colonel Mustang. What will he tell Ed? And who is this false Fuhrer's master? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Edward and Alphonse thanked Winry and Pinako for repairing Ed's automail. As they were walking down the path out of Risembool, Edward looked up at the sky. Birds were flying through the air, twittering. Alphonse followed his brother's stare, sighing deeply. As they continued walking, they saw the ruins of their family home that they burned down.

"Edward, we should get going if we're going to catch the train to Central," Al simply told him, beginning to walk ahead of his older brother. Edward still stared at the ruins, remembering what had happened to the both of them. How they tried to resurrect their mother only to fail. Edward losing his leg as well as sacrificing his right arm to save his brother from the Gate.

"Sorry, Al," Edward apologized. "I was just thinking about something. All of this stared here because we used alchemy. Now, we have to repair what we have broken that long ago." He turned away from the ruins, and began down the path once more. Tears were slowly falling from his eyes, remembering Trisha Elric.

-**Central State Alchemist HQ**-

As Edward and Alphonse stood outside the gates of the building, Edward sighed heavily. Al looked over at him, then back at the headquarters of the State Alchemists. He heard Edward take a deep breath and opened the front gate.

Inside, they saw Lieutenant Havoc speaking with Rita Hawkeye, as well as a few others of the military in the State. As they approached Roy Mustang's office, they heard him speaking with someone on the phone. Ed inhaled once more and knocked.

"Come in," they heard a rough voice order. As the door opened, Edward saw the face of his rival, Colonel Roy Mustang. His black hair seemed to be spiked up while his eyes just looked down at Edward coldly.

"I thought it was you, Fullmetal," he muttered, shuffling a few papers on his desk. "I knew I recognized that small stature." This remark made Edward ticked off.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, YOU WANNA CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT?!" Alphonse grabbed hold of his older brother, sighing. Roy chuckled lightly, and then turned to Edward again.

"I take it you couldn't find the Philosopher's Stone again," he told them. "You do realize that the Stone is important with our research. And we can't continue funding with this goose chase. If you don't find the Stone, you won't be able to accomplish anything, Fullmetal." Edward was shocked, but regained his composure.

"I continue my search for the Philosopher's Stone," he replied, standing upright. "And I will make things whole again for Al and me." Mustang nodded, and then motioned for them to get out of his office.

-**Meanwhile**-

The false Fuhrer stood before a figure in the shadows, who turned out to be a woman with short brown hair, her eyes staring hard into his own brown eye.

"I take it you found the Elric brothers, Vanity?" she muttered, stepping out of the shadows. Her brown dress seemed to blend into the wall of the home they were in. "You do realize that the other Homunculi are not here. Envy doesn't seem to trust me, nor does Wrath. However, Sloth, Lust and Greed are already dead, as well as your other half, Pride."

"I understand my duty," Vanity replied, bowing. "I will make sure that I hinder the Elrics from finding the Stone, and maybe kill the State Alchemist, Edward Elric."

"But why not have your fun with him, Vanity?" the woman inquired. "Draw out the battle when you and he finally meet, face to face?" Vanity sighed, bowing once more.

"Very well, Master Dante. I'll carry out your will."

What will happen as Edward and Alphonse continue their search for the Stone? And will Edward and Vanity battle it out? Find out in chapter four, Dreams and Memories.

Review please!


	4. Dreams and Memories

Sorry about the wait, but the fourth chapter of Fight for Memories is now underway! After getting his approval from Mustang to continue his search for the Philosopher's Stone, Ed and Al now have to watch their backs for the Homunculus, Vanity. Will they be able to stop him? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Edward lay in a soft bed, his eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep at all, for if he tried to, he would dream of the night of he and Alphonse trying to resurrect their mother. It was the most horrifying mistake they ever made… Or, he would dream of himself being pulled into the Gate during that night, his leg being destroyed by the alchemic reactions.

_Edward felt black beings grab his entire body, pulling him into the depths of the Gate. Many images flashed in his mind as he was dragged along, and finally saw the face of his mother. When he looked around him, he saw little black creatures holding his body._

_"Let me go, please!" he cried out, screaming as the Gate appeared before him. As the door was closing, he saw the face of the Homunculus Wrath, smiling at him. He raced towards the door, pounding on it._

_"Hold on! One more time, show it to me one more time!" he called out. "The truth was inside there! Everything was in there!" He heard a strange sound from the other side. "Equivalent Exchange? What do you want? A payment?" When he glanced down at his leg, it was disappearing. His eyes grew wide as his scream filled his home._

_"This wasn't supposed to-…" he gasped, noticing his mother's deformed body in front of him. He screamed a second time, this time, it was filled with fear._

Tears streamed down Ed's face as the image of his deformed mother still lingered in his mind. He placed both hands on his face, sobbing. That was the price he had to pay for acting foolish into thinking he could bring their mother back.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he cried, not noticing that a figure watched him through the window. The only thing that was shown in the stranger's shadow was an eye patch.

"This is the true Fullmetal Alchemist?" Vanity muttered to himself. "He's nothing more than a child…" He grinned wickedly, moving away from the window. "That day we meet, Fullmetal, I will strike you down." He pulled out a rapier from his left thigh, slashing the air a few times. "And I will make sure you don't find the Philosopher's Stone…"

Sorry that this chapter was short. I'm just not up to writing a long chapter, I guess. Anyway, what will happen with Edward and Al as they continue their search? Will they meet up with Vanity? Find out in chapter five, Homunculus of Pride.

Review please!


	5. The Homunculus of Pride

The fifth chapter of Fight for Memories is now underway! While Edward is tormented with memories of that night in Risembool, Vanity discovers that he is only a child. Will they ever meet, face to face? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

-**The next morning**-

Edward stood up from the bed, stretching his arms. After the night before, he had finally fallen asleep, unaware that Vanity had watched him through the window.

"Al, I'm up," he called out through the room. "Al?" In the corner, Alphonse was slumped on the floor, his eyes dark. While Edward was getting dressed into his usual black shirt, black jacket, black pants, red coat and white gloves, Al had finally awakened.

"Hey, Al," Ed greeted with a smile. "You ready to continue our search?" Al nodded, standing up from the corner.

"I heard you crying last night, brother," Al whispered, making Edward freeze. "You were muttering about Mom. I guess you're still upset about what happened that night, huh?" Ed nodded lightly, tears slowly leaking from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, and then grabbed a suitcase from a nearby desk.

"Well, let's get out of here."

As they were making their way out of the State Alchemist HQ, he heard someone clear their throat behind them. Edward turned his head, and saw Fuhrer King Bradley standing near the gate.

"So, we meet again, Fullmetal," he greeted, a soft, wicked smile crossing his face. "Only this time, it will be our last…" He unsheathed his rapier, pointing it at the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What are you doing?" Edward stared, not taking his eyes off the Fuhrer. "You can't attack your own military officers! Are you crazy?"

"No, just carrying out orders from Dante to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist," the false Fuhrer muttered. "I'm sure you've heard of her, haven't you? Your father's former lover?" Edward's eyes grew wide, but he remained calm. "You see, I'm not the Fuhrer. I'm one of his Homunculi, Vanity."

"One of his?" Edward inquired. "There are two of you?!"

"Yes, but Pride was killed by Colonel Roy Mustang while you were traveling through the Gate. Dante told me about that… Now, I have to kill you to make sure you don't find the Philosopher's Stone!" When Vanity slashed the air with his sword, Edward dodged the blade, and transformed his automail arm into the famous blade. He lunged towards Vanity, their blades clashing together. Vanity pressed down towards Edward's face, his sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"This is the strength of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he sneered, leaping away from the boy, holding the sword between his eyes. "Pitiful." He leapt towards Ed, but he dodged the rapier, and moved in towards Vanity's chest. He used his alchemy to create a few stone walls, surrounding both Edward and Vanity.

"Brother, let me help!" Al called out, seeing the wall.

"Al, this is my fight! I don't want to lose you!" He closed his eyes, aiming his automail blade towards Vanity's chest. He felt the blade sink into his skin, but Vanity only smiled.

"You should know by now…" he chuckled. "I'm able to regenerate, like Greed."

"Then, I guess you should know about Greed's weakness!" Edward yelled out, pressing his hand against Vanity's stomach, causing it to become muscle. "Using carbon, I can change your entire molecular structure!" When Vanity's wound healed, Edward kicked the false Fuhrer across the face, and then stabbed him in the chest, right in the heart.

"Nicely done, Elric," Vanity sighed, falling towards him. "You passed Dante's test. She knew that you would defeat me, after all." He vomited up the Red Stones that he had consumed back in Dante's manor. "You do know that the Red Stones liquefy when we Homunculi are close to death." Edward nodded slowly, destroying the stone walls using his alchemy.

"Your mother would be proud, Fullmetal," he heard Vanity tell him, which made his eyes grow wide.

"How do you know of my mother?!" he called out to him.

"From Dante…" those were Vanity's final words before the Red Stones from his body were ejected. Edward stood up, transforming his automail back to its normal self.

"Well, looks like we'll have to still find the Stone ourselves." Edward turned to Alphonse, who nodded.

"We'll get back to normal, Al. I know we will."

I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter.

Was it a good fight/ending?

Review please!


End file.
